Reine du Rien (Earth-TRN758)
| Aliases = Queen of Nothing, Rien | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Marie D'Arqueness (maternal-grandmother, deceased); Agathe D'Arqueness (maternal grand-aunt); Sylvie D'Arqueness (mother, deceased); James Howlett (father); William (step-father); Harkness family (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-TRN758 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = La Ville D'Arqueness, French Alps, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in her forearms that give off a white glow | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; sorceress | Education = | Origin = Mutant sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = La Ville D'Arqueness, French Alps, France | Creators = Charles Soule; Paulo Siqueira | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 1 | First2 = (Behind the scenes) (First full appearance) | HistoryText = Reine du Rien was first seen in her hometown within the French Alps alongside her Aunt Agathe when her father, Logan, came there to find out information about the Truth. Rien kept her distance as her aunt used a teleportation spell on Logan which whisked him away to the Australian Outback, but not before he was able to pick up on Rien's scent. Around 1995, Logan now going by the name Wolverine, was contacted by Talisman who was able to locate the next place that the Truth would appear. She teleported Logan, herself, and the X-Men to Montserrat during the eruption of the volcano at Soufrière Hills. The X-Men fought against the Truth but after he apparently killed Cyclops, Storm, and Talisman, Rien revealed herself to the group as she unsheathed her claws and cut the demon's right arm off. After a brief battle, Rien opened up a portal and magically thrust the Truth back to Hell. Rien then conveyed to Logan that he was told to not come there as this was no longer his fight. Colossus asked Logan if he knew who she was and he replied that he believed that she was his daughter. During this time, Rien disappeared before Logan could speak with her. He then spent the next decade and a half searching for her when he by some luck located her in 2008 after vanquishing the Truth yet again, this time in Mumbai during the 26/11 attacks. She explained to him that she was Sylvie's daughter, but not his. Her family, the Clan D'Arqueness felt that she didn't need a name, but she began being called Rien, which translated means "nothing." Her clan wanted to right the wrong it perpetuated upon the world when her grandmother brought forth the Truth sixty years ago in France. They believed that the combination of her mother's magic and Logan's mutant abilities would create a being who could be the perfect opposite of the Truth. As Rien now has the magic, claws, and healing factor, she would be an immortal and the last line of defense against the demon. Logan explained to her that the years that have past he was hunting the Truth and not her. His plan involved the both of them travelling to Hell itself in order to kill him once and for all. The pair then unsheathed both of their claws and laid them upon each other in an warm embrace with Logan saying that they would finally be free. Rien then opened a portal to Hell, and went through it with Logan. While here, the duo fought their way through several demons until they discovered that the spirit of Sylvie was also in Hell where she had been tortured for years by The Truth. After freeing Sylvie and explaining their plans to her, Sylvie told them they were foolish and explained the true nature of The Truth. The demon couldn't be killed especially in Hell, the true nature of this demon was that everything dies except the Truth itself, that principle made it seek the death of everything but itself. The Truth then arrived ready to kill the trio, but Rien and her mother united their forces and were able to blast the demon with a magical spell. With the Truth momently stopped, Sylvie took Rien and Logan to the Hell of many doors, a place where each door opened onto a moment from Sylvie's memory and where she was tortured by The Truth in the past. Rien then told her mother to open one of the door in order to escape to the past, Logan then told Sylvie to open a door that would take them back to the night they met for the first time during World War II. As Rien and her mother tried to open the door, Logan decided to fight the Truth to buy them some time but he was overpowered by the demon and lost his left arm. Rien and Sylvie were then able to open the door and they all traveled back in time to World War II. Now in the past, The Truth was confronted by a past version of itself, but after seeing its future self, the Truth of the past was faced with the lie at the core of its nature: Everything dies but it could not. Angered by this revelation, the Truth of the past started to fight its future self. With the two demons busy fighting each other, Rien, Logan, and Sylvie with the help of the past version of Marie D'Arqueness were able to trap the two demons in a magical cage, but to make sure that the two demons couldn't escape, Logan and Sylvie decided to stay behind in order to serve as a "lock" for this cage. Once the spell was completed, the two demons, Logan and Sylvie were turned to stone for eternity. With the crisis now averted, Rien decided to embrace the past version of her father and revealed to him she was his daughter. | Personality = | Powers = Rien possesses all the magical abilities of her mother, Sylvie D'Arqueness, along with her mutant heritage from her father, Wolverine. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Reine's body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused just like Wolverine's. * Sorcery: Reine is capable of doing sorcery due to her being part of the Clan D'Arqueness. **'Portal Creation:' Reine is capable of creating a portal to Hell. * Retractable Bone Claws: Similar to those of her father, Reine has retractable bone claws, but hers cast a blue glow. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The French phrase Reine du Rien, pronounced Ren du-r yeh, translates as "Queen of Nothing." }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summoning Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortals Category:Multilingual Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family Category:Howlett Family Category:D'Arqueness Family Category:Harkness Family Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Illusionists Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616